1. Technical Field
This invention relates to trash receptacles and, more particularly, to a collapsible and disposable trash receptacle sized and shaped to be seated on a dining table.
2. Prior Art
An attractive public restaurant is characterized by an appearance of neatness and cleanliness. This is difficult to maintain when dining tables quickly become cluttered with various paper and plastic items provided largely in conformance with sanitary regulations. Such items consist of paper envelopes for sugar, waxed paper covers for wafers, paper covers for drinking straws, waxed paper covers for butter pats, plastic jelly containers, tooth picks used with hors d'oeuvres, notwithstanding trash associated with smoking, such as plastic cigar covers and paper cigar bands, empty match covers and tops of cigarette packages.
One example to this approach provides a convenient trash receptacle in which diners can dispose of these pieces of paper and plastic as they appear so as to keep them out of sight, at the same time avoiding the possibility of creating a small blaze resulting from trash being carelessly dropped in an ashtray containing a lit cigarette. Another prior means of performing table trash disposal has been used in a self-service “fast food” restaurant by providing a large slot in the top of the table, giving access to a container beneath the table. It is obvious that this solution is hardly suitable for an attractive restaurant with cloth-covered tables.
Accordingly, a need remains for a collapsible and disposable trash receptacle in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a collapsible and disposable trash receptacle that is convenient, sanitary, disposable, lightweight, compact, durable, practical, inexpensive, and easy to use. The collapsible and disposable trash receptacle appeals to the food service industry, homeowners, and the like, or those concerned with overall cleanliness and sanitation.